


Free Skate

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, can be read as friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Jake was already laced up, his wool coat in a locker all folded up. He watched Morgan double tie his skates, wearing the ugliest and most obnoxious sweater ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 500-days-of-hockey-season

Morgan was loading up the back of Jake’s car with his skates and the couple books he had to return to the library. They were going to go to morning skate down at the community rink by Morgan’s place, ready to surprise a few people but also enjoy a little skate themselves to keep their ice legs good on a non-practice day. Jake had also asked if Morgan wanted to go to lunch after.

“As long as it’s on your dime bud, I’m all for it.” Morgan had teased with a grin, closing the trunk to the SUV and hobbling over to the passenger door with his sleeves over his gloves. “It’s so cold, you’d think I’d be used to it by now.”

“I’m not even used to it, and I’m from one of the coldest places we’ll ever visit?” Jake smiled as he started the car.

“What’s number one?”

“Winnipeg.”

Morgan snorted softly as he fiddled with the radio, searching through the stations till he finally hits Christmas music.

“Oh no.” Jake groaned.

“Oh yes.” Morgan took a huge breath and started to belt out the lyrics even though the song was halfway done.

“You better not sing at the rink.” Jake groussed.

“Oh I will.” Morgan said when the song hit a break, grinning ear to ear as he annoyed his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake was already laced up, his wool coat in a locker all folded up. He watched Morgan double tie his skates, wearing the ugliest and most obnoxious sweater ever. Jake was _not_ surprised when he saw it was a Maple Leafs ugly sweater. “One day I’m going to be able to erase this from memory. “

“But today-” Morgan grunted as he stood, “is not that day.” He smiled. “Come on, lets go get some skate time in.”

They had arrived a bit after free skate had opened, only a few people were still milling about in the rink lobby. It took all of two minutes before people started to recognize them. Jake had scoffed when he lagged behind Morgan and saw the word “ **Rielly** ” printed in nice bold letters on the back of the knit sweater.

“Egotistical.” Jake had said to him as he skated by, looking at a kid that was looking at him in awe. He was going to go say hi.

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up in mock offense. “Young and amazing you mean.”

“Nope.”

Morgan was in the end sectioned off for a little hockey game, pretending to be a ref while talking to the kiddos and a couple parents. He was revelling in the attention. He had one eye on Jake as he skated around and chatted with the people who recognized him. When the buzzer went off Morgan heard a collective groan and one “Oh man!” from the kids playing.

“Tell you what, if you wait in the lobby after you’ve changed I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince Jake to help me sign autographs.” He beamed.

Jake could hear the little cheer as Morgan shepherded the kiddos and adults to the door to leave. The zamboni was waiting. Jake just shook his head when he heard what Morgan was planning. “You’re lucky I brought player cards in prep.” Jake had smiled softly.

“I know, I know you always have some just in case.” Morgan smiled. “Can’t wait to have lunch though, get to play footsie with you to warm up.” Jake just rolled his eyes.


End file.
